TMNT New Directions
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The turtles are human and move to Lima Ohio to try and live their lives. Splinter works as WMcK High School and befriends Will Schuester. Then he persuades his children to join the New Directions. I don't own either of these shows they belong to people that aren't me! Rated T for scenes with non-vulgar nudity. Includes my o/c Samie.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT New Directions

a/n: The turtles transferred to William McKinley High School in Ohio and Splinter forces them to join the New Directions. Involves my o/c Samie. Based on 2k12 of the turtles. The word for this chapter is ignorance. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Donatello and Samantha were in the lab granted they were half asleep and pretty much just dead on their feet. It was late at night sometime between midnight and 1am so they were the only ones that were even still awake. Don sleepily laid his head down on the desk and nearly fell asleep until his head hit against the desk. He sat up abruptly shaking his head. "No can't fall asleep." He said.  
"Maybe I can help you." Samie smiled at her twin. She took his arm in his and pinched it really hard.  
"OWW! All that done was hurt me." Don complained rubbing his forearm.  
"Woke you up though didn't it." Sam laughed with a yawn. Don grabbed her arm and pinched her back. Soon enough the two were rolling around on the floor fighting.

During the fight they woke everyone else up and nobody noticed that they had knocked chemicals off of the desk. It splashed on all of them while mixing together as they flew through the air. "It burns!" Mikey said, overreacting as usual.  
"No it isn't Mikey." Leo reassured him stopping him from running laps around the lab potentially spilling more chemicals.  
"Guys this is bad." Don said, picking himself up off of the floor. "Those chemicals weren't supposed to be mixed together, there is no telling what the consequences of this are." He was now helping Sam to her feet.  
"Right so you two fighting like that was all in the name of science?" Raphael asked sarcastically. The twins threw him daggers not liking his accusation. Splinter walked in also hearing the commotion.  
"What is going on in here?" He asked lifting his feet from standing in the mixed chemicals. "Clean this mess up and then all of you will go to bed." He instructed, met by a satisfying chorus of 'Hai sensei' Splinter left them to clean up their mess.

The next morning Leo woke up and made his way into the bathroom. He looked up to the mirror and seen a face that looked strange to him. It was human with pale skin and hair so dark that it almost looked blue. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then looked down he was completely naked! He smiled when he seen his six pack though and silently thanked his father as Donatello rushed into the bathroom. "Dude who the shell are you?" He asked not recognising the brown haired teen staring right at him.  
"Leo, is that you. It's me Donnie." He said.  
"Okay wake the others give them something to wear and call a meeting in the lab until we discuss what happened to us." He ordered. Nodding Don left. "You might want to put on some clothes before you do that." Leo suggested. Don looked down and went to his own room and found some clothes that he had been saving for when they had to disguise themselves. He looked down at himself and seen skin that looked bronzed and he was well toned down to years of training under splinter. Don then looked at his face. He definitely needed braces, but his face was surrounded by a mass of thick brown hair that was really messy due to having just woken up. He pulled on the green T-shirt that had a picture of a meteor hitting a T-rex on it in purple and a pair of combat jeans that really just made it hard to move around. He decided to fasten is belt around his waist and strap on the hold for staff. "First stop payback for all those times Samie woke me up with a blow horn in my ear." He said to himself.

He snuck into Samie's room. He never turned on the light or even bother to knock. He re-set the alarm clock for a minute from then and turned it on. He waited anxiously for a few seconds and then it went off Sam nearly went rolling off of her bed with the abrupt wakening she experienced because of it. "Donnie, I know that was you. You are the only one that knows how to do that." She said.  
"Relax sis and you might wanna change into some proper clothes. We are human now." He stated. Sam slowly peered down at her body still covering herself with the blankets. She couldn't look very far for all of the obvious reasons.  
"Can you get out now while I find some clothes to wear. And man, D you look weird without your mask." Don felt his face and realised that in all of the excitement he had forgotten to put it on. He rushed back to his own bedroom in the hopes to put it on before anyone else seen him without it. Luckily for him nobody did as apart from Leo everyone else was asleep and Sam was getting dressed in her bedroom. She managed to find a yellow summer dress and as it was still summer there wasn't much of a problem with her wearing it. She realised by looking in her mirror that her and Donnie looked more alike than they had noticed. She had the same skin tone and was just as tall and had the same eyes, which they already knew, same wonky teeth, but she wasn't as bad and the exact same hair colour, thick and brown. Sam finally found shoes that April had left behind and put them on. She would ask her later if it was alright to wear them. Sam tied her mask on her eyes, but decided that it ruined the look and put it around her ponytail before putting on the rest of her gear and going to meet Don.

Leo was still trying to find an outfit that matched. He eventually found a pair of blue jeans and a blue vest top to put over the top of it. Then he got a blue zipper that he always wore when he got cold and put it on before tying his mask around his head, like he had done every morning since his father gave it to him. He then found his belt and sheaths and put them on before grabbing his swords and putting them in their sheaths. There was something about carrying his swords that made him feel slightly more like himself other than the human that now stared at him in the mirror. He checked his hair. It was now in a tidy kind of mess he used some of the glass of water on his nightstand to gel it back. He left his room to tackle waking up Raphael.

He snuck in and turned on the light. He was a heavy sleeper so it didn't really matter. Leo shook him. "Raph wake up and put on some clothes. Then go and meet the others in the lab." Leo said. Raph grumbled as Leo let him go. He opened his eyes. His eyes widened as a mirror was forced infront of his face. The human face staring back at him was just as shocked as he was. The average skin tone and bronze coloured hair was in perfect contrast with his bright green eyes. He looked down and seen his muscles and smiled thinking that hours of training had paid off for him. "Can you leave before you see my junk?" Raph asked. Leo nodded and left Raph alone to get dressed. He managed to find a pair of jeans and a plain red T-shirt a put a hoodie on over the top of it. He just left his hair in its mess. And tied on his belt and put his sai in their proper place before bringing down his hood and

"Hey Leo is everyone else up?" Raph asked when he seen him outside of Mikey's room.  
"Just Mikey and Splinter left to wake up. You wanna help?" He asked. Raph nodded and clumsily cracked his knuckles.  
"You bet I do." He said and the pair walked into Michelangelo's messy bedroom. It was a mission for the two of them not hurt their bare feet. Raph managed to find the bed in between the pizza boxes and other junk that was lying around. Leo found the mirror as Raph shook the baby of the family. Mikey woke up and ran his now five fingered hand down his face, completely missing the fact that his hands were now human. "AHHH! Who are you?" He screamed not recognising his brothers.  
"Relax Mikey, its just us. Leo and Raph." Leo reassured him.  
"Wait your human now?" Mikey asked.  
"Not just us Mikey. Look at your reflection." Leo said handing him the mirror. Mikey seen a human boy with blonde curly hair and freckles lining his face. He seen for the first time his actual nose. He touched his face.  
"It looks so weird." He said to himself.  
"Find something to wear and come down into the lab we will wake master Splinter as soon as we know what is going on." Leo said. Raph and Leo left the room to let Mikey get changed.

He stood up and looked down his body instead of a plastron he seen pale skin with a six pack. He was thankful for his collection of human underwear as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He then searched through the no longer useless wardrobe full of clothes that they normally save for the winter. He found an orange and yellow T-shirt and a pair of orange cargo shorts. He tied his belt around his waist and spun his nunchucks around until he was sure that they still worked and put them in the belt before tying his mask around his head. He looked pretty cool as far as he was concerned.

The five teenagers all met up in the lab. "It's half past seven in the morning now. Can you please tell me what we are doing?" Raph asked.  
"We need to make sure that our systems are all in tact. And that those chemicals that spilled on us didn't make the mutagen in our systems unstable." Donatello explained clumsily typing on the computer. His finger slipped and he hit the wrong key. "Damnit." He swore hitting the desk in frustration. "I guess we need to get used to having five fingers instead of three." He said to the others.  
"Guys keep it down we don't want to wake sensei before breakfast." Leo suggested.  
"Sorry Leo, not used to being a human just yet." Don answered back. "It doesn't look like they done anything harmful to our systems, but I think we all need to be examined just to be sure." He said reading off of the screens.  
"I will do that after training." Sam suggested. "I think that it would be best for us to get used to these bodies it is the only way that we can get out." The others looked at her.  
"What do you mean get out?" Raph asked her suspiciously.

Meanwhile in his bedroom Splinter woke up and immediately felt different. He lifted his hand up and seen that he was once again human. He ran to the first reflective surface he could find and seen that he was no longer a rat. "Human again, but how?" He said aloud. He thought for a moment. "Samantha and Donatello are bound to know how this happened." He said. Even Hamato Yoshi failed to realise that it was because he stood in the chemicals that mixed together on the floor. He walked toward the lab to see if they were up already.

"What do you mean get out?" He heard Raphael ask through the door.  
'Good they are up.' He thought to himself. He opened the door. "Get out of what?" He asked them and then looked twice at who was in the room. "What happened to my children?" He asked not realising that his children were right in front of him.  
"Sensei it's us." Raph said looking at him. They all recognised him from the pictures of himself as a human that he kept in the dojo.  
"Daddy. Please you have to believe us." Sam said. Yoshi looked directly into his daughter's eyes.  
"Hime?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Is that you?" He looked at the others and seen the resemblance to the turtles. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo. You are all human?" He felt as though his heart was about to explode he was filled with so much joy. He pulled his five children into a hug. "I love all five of you no matter what happens now." He said. "Now what exactly were you speaking about before I walked in?" He asked.  
"Sam thinks that we have to get out of something." Raph said pointing at his sister.  
"First off, don't point its rude. Second this is the perfect opportunity for us to get away from New York, and away from being hunted by the Shredder and the Kraang and anyone else who wants to hurt us. This is the one chance we get at being normal teenagers. Are we ready to take that chance?" She asked her family. They all nodded.

A week later they were ready to leave and Splinter had found a job teaching in a small town in Ohio. So they were leaving New York. It wasn't easy for them to leave behind their home and all of the friends they had made. So before they left everyone that knew them came to the lair and threw a massive party for them. Splinter made them wear green ninja gear with their favourite colours on the piping. He said it made them look sophisticated. Being fifteen they never agreed to that. They managed to find a quiet spot outside of the party. "I wonder what it's going to be like in Lima?" Raph asked his siblings as they sat on the turnstiles that served as the entrance to their home for fifteen years. "I want to know what our school is going to be like." Mikey asked.  
"William McKinley High School sounds okay, a little lame but it is only a small town." Leo added. "Its going to be so weird living in another place. Not being here in New York City."  
"You know what guys, at least we can say that we not only took a bite out of the big apple, but we saved it from evil squishy brain aliens." Sam said.  
"She's right no matter what happens we need to promise that not only will we make the best out of things but we always stay together while doing it." Don added. April came out with her camera.  
"Hey guys can I take your picture I want to remember my best friends and my Boyfriend when you leave for Ohio." She said. They all stood together in a line with their arms over each other as April took their picture.

Casey came running out. "Samantha Hamato, I really want to ask you something." He said looking into her eyes. "Ever since the first second I seen you, although I was really creeped out by the fact that you were a mutant. I thought that you were pretty cool and I have really gotten to know you better since then on all of our missions. At first I was confused I liked April and I liked you too. Then as we did get to know each other I realised that you were the only girl for me. Samie I really want you to dance with me and then maybe you can kiss me?" He asked not sure how she was going to react at first. She stepped forward.  
"Casey Jones, I didn't think I would ever say this about you but that has to be one of the sweetest most romantic things I have ever seen. And the first time anyone has ever given me that kind of attention. I would be honoured to dance with you." She smiled at him. He led her into the dojo where everyone else was dancing. It was perfect for both of them. And at the end of the song they kissed and everyone cheered them on.  
"I'm gonna miss you Samie. You are the one that I love." He said deliberately quoting the line from a song in her favourite movie. They kissed again and in that moment everything was perfect. There was no more fitting with rival ninja clans, no more protecting the planet from invading aliens or even mutants that were walking the streets and seemed to hate them for some reason. It was officially their lives and they were going to take advantage of every second.

a/n: First chapter finished. I have college tomorrow and it is pretty late so I am going to try and get some shut eye so I don't wake up too late and end up running around like a headless chicken.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT New Directions

a/n: Hello and welcome to CHAPTER 2 of TMNT NEW DIRECTIONS. In this all singing all dancing chapter the turtles (now human) begin school at William McKinley. For the record I will be calling Splinter Yoshi for the rest of the fanfic he is no longer a rat. The word for this chapter is Wedding. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The entire Hamato house hold was a mess of nerves. It was the first official day of school for the six of them. Splinter had been in the day before and signed some papers had met Will Schuester in the process and of course Will had been over enthusiastic about the school's glee club. So when he had gotten home he had told his five kids that they were to join said glee club and unless they never got in there was no exceptions. So that never helped them with their nerves.

They walked into the school for once all of them were quiet and sombre as they took in the atmosphere of the building. A guy with a mohawk pushed past Raphael. "Hey watch where your going buddy." He called out. The boy turned around.  
"I will look where I am going when you get out of my way." He replied.  
"Is that a challenge?" Raph asked walking up to him.  
"Are you a freshman because you are a little short." Before Raphael could reply two voices sounded down the corridor.  
"Raphael." Said one, who happened to be Yoshi.  
"Puckerman." Said another, it happened to be Will. Both teachers walked over to the six teens.  
"Explain yourself Raphael." Yoshi said.  
"He walked right into me." Raph said pointing at Puck.  
"Is that true Puckerman?" Will asked looking at the senior.  
"Yeah, but I didn't mean it, it was an accident." He explained.  
"And did you apologise?" Will asked him.  
"No Mr schuester, I was about to before you called down the hall." He lied before winking at Sam. After spending time with Puck, Will knew when he was lying. "Okay I wasn't but this time three years ago they would have been flug in dumpster by now. Apart from you hottie." He said looking right at Samie who rolled her eyes.  
"I have a boyfriend." She replied.  
"Would you be willing to be unfaithful?" He asked smiling wide.  
"Why would I do that, you nearly started to fight with my brother and then lied about it in front of my father. You are such a catch." She said, the last part dripping with sarcasm.  
"Samantha." Yoshi warned his daughter. "Behave."  
"Hai sensei." She gave in still scowling at Puck. "Come on boys we better go and get our schedules." The others followed Sam and walked away.  
"Can I marry your daughter?" Puckerman asked, even though he wasn't in any relationship for love at that present moment in time.  
"Absolutely not." Yoshi replied. Puck frowned and walked away from the two teachers.  
"I take it those were your children?" Will asked not looking at Yoshi.  
"Is it that obvious?" Yoshi replied.  
"They sound like great kids." Will commented he was being optimistic about adding five new members to New Directions.  
"They are, I should know." Yoshi smiled. He looked at his watch and said goodbye to Will and went left the conversation in the main hallway.

At lunchtime the turtles found Will. "Mr Schuester, would it be okay if we auditioned for glee club now?" Leonardo asked while the twins were arguing about what way to do some project.  
"Yeah sure, why don't we go to the choir room and see what we can do." The five turtles followed Will to the Choir room. "Okay then what are you going to sing?" He asked them. They went into a huddle. They came out.  
"We decided that we are going to sing One Direction One thing." Leo answered.  
"Okay and before you sing what are your names?"  
"I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael, Michelangelo and the twins are Samantha and Donatello." He said pointing at everyone in turn.

They sang and apparently Will was impressed he stood up and clapped his hands at the end.  
"I'm very impressed, welcome to the New Directions." He told them. High-fives were passed around as they celebrated. "We meet Mondays and Thursdays after school and then more the closer we get to competitions." The teens excused themselves for the chance to get some food and went to the cafeteria. Rachel Berry seen them leaving the Choir room and walked over to them. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I pretty much lead the New Directions." She introduced herself.  
"I wouldn't shout about that if I were you. Raph advised sarcastically.  
"I seen you coming out of the choir room and I was wondering why you were in there." Rachel admitted.  
"We were auditioning for the glee club, not that its any of your business." Sam added. Rachel was stunned and Sam noticed. "Sorry we were home schooled our entire lives and we aren't really sure where we fit in. Would you like to show us around a bit. Or maybe grab a bite to eat?" She asked apologetically.  
"Okay, if you really want to." Rachel said and just as they turned to walk down the corridor the hockey team passed them and one of the jerks hit Rachel in the face with a slushy. "How about I show you where the bathrooms are first." Rachel said. Sam led her away to the bathrooms as the boys stood there with their jaws on the floor with shock at the kind of thing that happened at this school.

In the bathrooms Sam was carefully washing out the red dye from Rachel's hair. "So does this kind of thing happen to you often?"  
"At least one member every week. First you are humiliated, then you are angry then you stop caring." Rachel replied leaning against the counter.  
"What! No one should have to go through that amount of humiliation on a weekly basis it's disgusting." Sam said outraged. "Doesn't principal Figgins do anything about it?"  
"No, he says that slushies aren't on his list of things that are commonly used to assault people with." Rachel said. "It's okay, you get a free flavoured ice wash on your face."  
"Come on, let's go and get some food." Sam laughed as they exited the bathroom linking arms with each other.

Later on in Glee rehearsal Will took them to the auditorium. He held up a jar of peanut butter. Someone asked what it was for. "The peanut butter is for Rory who has never tried it before." He replied opening the jar and putting the spoon in it. He handed the spoon to Rory who apparently loved it and happily took the jar away from him. "I want everyone to say what they are want most in the future." He went across the circle. Raph seen it getting closer to them. "I'm want to serve my country, you know make something important about my life." He said. Donatello was beside him.  
"I want to make a difference with technology." He told the room, he had always dreamed of being the frontier of a major engineering corporation. Then it was Finn and Rachel who said that they wanted to perform and be together. Soon Sam's turn came, she smiled. "I want to be a doctor. You know so that I can help people in a way that means something." Rory had said that he loved the peanut butter and that he wanted to win regionals it was all in all it was a good way to end the first day at a new school.

Over the next few weeks the turtles that weren't turtles settled into school and joined other clubs. Surprisingly Sam decided to join the cheerios and Sue let her in impressed by her skills. Don was elected head of the robotics club and the chemistry club and the physics club. Raph joined the wrestling team and even tried out for basketball, but never got in. Leo joined the football and martial arts clubs. They all said that they would spend as much time together as possible and even got varsity jackets to wear. Raph had originally wanted to sign up for the hockey club but after seeing what they done to Rachel and the other Glee members he decided that wrestling would be a better idea.

Samie was closing over her locker when Santana walked up to her. "Hey Santana what do you want?" She asked picking her bag up off of the floor.  
"I was wondering where would be best for us to do our biology project together. I mean we do only have three weeks to do it."  
"I was thinking my house because I have a lot of equipment related to the subject. Oh I actually have an idea of what animal we could study. I was thinking the red-eared slider terrapin"  
"That sounds interesting, I had one of those when I was little they are so cute." Santana agreed and stalked off.  
"Really Samie Red-Eared Sliders." Donnie commented overhearing the conversation. "Could you maybe have picked a different kind of terrapin to study."  
"Why not, it's an easy A." She responded.  
"Exactly why, we were Red-Eared sliders." Donnie whispered. "Although we aren't anymore so I guess it could work. Can you at least pretend that you are doing some of the research."  
"Relax I didn't know a lot about the reproductive systems from them anyway. It wasn't my favourite thing to study before."  
"And to think three weeks ago we never even knew this would be in our future." DOnnie finished stalking off.  
"You know you aren't making any sense.

Later on that night Santana and Samantha were in the kitchen working on their project as Yoshi was making dinner. "So as far as I can tell a female will get gravid once a year and lay eggs, gravid being the scientific word for when a female turtle is pregnant or about to lay eggs." Sam said reading off of the screen of her laptop.  
"So how long does this happen?" Santana asks. Pressing the record button on her phone as she had the jealous bug and was determined to ruin Samie's reputation. She was going to edit out the things about terrapins later on at home.  
"It depends on the size of the turtle." Samie said. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked looking at the older girl, and wondering why they were even in the same class in the first place.  
"I thought it was a terrapin?"  
"It's the same thing. Anyway the gravid female could be pregnant for anything up to about six or seven weeks at most." Sam told Santana. (a/n: I don't know this for sure, google was no help what so ever at providing me with this information.)  
"Girls isn't there anywhere else that you could talk about this. I am preparing dinner." Yoshi said turning around to face his daughter.  
"Sorry sensei, it is only a biology report. We shouldn't be much longer. Dinner does smell delicious though." The girls agreed to put away their things and work on it another time and Santana went home while saving the recording of the conversation they had had together.

a/n: Again I am sorry if the information on the red-eared sliders length of gravidness is wrong, and this is because google didn't have all of the answers. See you in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT New Directions

a/n: Chapter 3 and things are going to get messy between Samie and Santana. The word for this chapter is vulgar. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Sam had logged on to watch a vlog posted by one of the guys about the gossip at the school. She watched in horror as the nerd who posted the vlog commented on the recording that she had just heard her own voice say. "God I hope that Splinter never sees this." she commented before popping a comment saying that it isn't true and the recording must have been edited. Her cheeks went red with anger and she very nearly threw the laptop against the wall, but didn't when she realised that she would be the one who would have to have cleaned it up and fix the broken device.

The next morning, it was Monday so Sam went into the school and immediately went to seek out Santana. "Hey bitch, why did you tell the entire school that I'm pregnant?" She asked cutting to the chase.  
"I never." Santana lied. Sam picked up on it straight away and chock slammed the other cheerio against the locker.  
"Don't lie to me. You recorded the conversation we had about red-eared sliders and then decided to take it to a new level and edited it so that it sounded like I was telling you about me having a baby." She said her voice was dripping with venom and Santana was beginning to lose consciousness from the force that the angry mutant was putting on her neck.  
"Let me down." Santana managed to say. Sam let her down to recover. It wasn't her intention to cause much damage. "I'm from Lima Heights bitch and you don't mess with me."  
"Are you listening to yourself. And for the record try being raised in a neighborhood that pretty much belongs to the toughest east side street gang in Manhattan." Sam responded. Seeing red Santana made the first move. Sam easily avoided the scratch by grabbing Santana's hand and throwing it down. She tried again more viciously and the same result happened, so instead Santana jumped and tried to land a kick but the kunoichi was too fast and perfectly executed a side kick to her chest. "You cannot go around telling people not to mess with you, after spreading rumours that could get them into serious trouble." Samantha said. "Not only did you record a conversation without my permission, but you did so in front of my father and then edited it so it sounded like a completely different conversation and pretty much announced it to the whole school." At that point the Kunoichi felt a very familiar hand on her shoulder. "Master Splinter. How much of that did you hear?"  
"Not a lot only everything from the point when you side kicked a defenceless person."  
"Sensei you do realise that she was trying to attack me and spread a really hurtful rumour around the school by way of the internet." Sam responded.  
"I don't care about excuses daughter. Both of you go and see Principal Figgins now!" Yelled the ninja master. Out of habit and respect Sam straightened up and bowed respectfully suddenly very aware of all the eyes that were on her.

In the Figgins' office the girls were both very unhappy. Yoshi had followed them there mainly because he knew his only daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't go straight there. And Santana's parents had shown up. "I am so sorry that I had to pull you away from work so early in the day." Figgins said to Mr and Mrs Lopez.  
"It's alright, we know that our Santana has a bad temper."  
"Apparently so does my Samantha." Yoshi said. Sam opened her mouth to say something but her father looked at her in a way that made her think twice.  
"What exactly happened between you two girls?" Figgins asked them. He looked at Sam asking her to tell her side of the story.

"Well Santana must have recorded a conversation we had about the reproductive systems of red-eared slider terrapins. It was a project we were doing in biology. And last night I watch a vlog online that had an edited version of the conversation played out of context. So as you can imagine I was pretty mad about it so I confronted her directly about it. And when Santana lied to my face about it I got more angry and choke-slammed her against the locker. I don't remember what happened next but I let her down so I didn't cause any serious damage to her throat. And she attacked me when she had recovered. I avoided every scratch and it ended with a very hard side-kick and my father sending us here."

"Santana is all of this true?" Asked Figgins. The senior bowed her head and looked at the floor. She mumbled something that nobody in the room could understand. "You are going to have to speak up Ms Lopez"  
"Yes it is true that is exactly what happened. Do you want to know why I did it? I did it out of jealousy." Santana screamed.  
"What!" Samie exclaimed. "Why are you jealous of me? You have pretty much everything every teenager dreams of. I'm going to lie and tell you that I'm jealous of you but I am going to say that I am just an ordinary girl from a single parent family in between four brothers and has a love for machines and martial arts. Heck compared to you I sound like a complete loser. I mean come on Santana I have a skateboard and helmet in my locker."  
"Along with a pictures of your boyfriend and other friends from New York, oh and lets not forget the four brothers that you are very close to."  
"Friends from a life that I had no choice but to leave behind. I don't even get to see Casey anymore. He is constantly in hockey practice so I only get to webchat with him once a week."  
"I am jealous of you because you are so much closer to your family than I ever will be to mine."  
"That's because growing up they were the only one's that I had any contact with. Santana you wouldn't have lasted a week in the lives we were living no more than six weeks ago." Sam told her. "Our lives are anything but glamorous. And I would still do pretty much anything to have kept it that way." Yoshi looked at her and wondered if she meant it. Did Samie like the way their lives had been before. Not being able to live amongst humans pretty much outcasts from society trying to stop an alien invasion and a part of a war between rival ninja clans, not to mention the fact that they were mutants.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. And for the record I was jealous of you because you have this way of doing everything right the first time you try it without even realising that you are. It is insanely annoying and it is the reason I have tried to think of a way to destroy your life for the last four weeks." Santana ranted. "And I guess I should apologise for what I done to you. And I hope your boyfriend doesn't find out about this."  
"Casey isn't stupid, he does act it at times. But sometimes he does actually prove that he has more than one brain cell." Sam answered. "Santana you have to promise me that you will tell Jacob Ben Israel the truth, you know what I done to you the last time you lied to me."  
"Okay I'll tell him and we still have to finish that project, if you trust me enough to come over to your place and finish it off."  
"You don't how trust works if you think that I will ever trust you again. You see trust is something that is easy to lose and very difficult gain back when you have lost it." Sam replied. "But I guess we could work at the public library after cheerios to get it finished. But neither of our phones are allowed to be on."  
"And by both of our phones you mean mine."  
"No I mean both of our phones. It takes a lot to piss me off, but you crossed a line and managed to piss me off and break my trust the second I found out about your little recording." Sam replied. "Can we leave now?" She asked as she felt anger boiling up inside her again.  
"No we still have to discuss your punishment." Figgins said. "Ms Lopez for taking a recording of someone without their permission and editing it and spreading untrue and frankly very personal rumours about someone I am giving you a weeks suspension." He looked at Samie before Santana could react.  
"As you are the victim you are only getting a days suspension and a weeks detention."  
"And you will clean the dojo after all of you and your brothers group training sessions." Yoshi added in. "For misusing my teachings." Sam sighed heavily knowing better than to argue with her father.  
"You girls can visit your classes for today but your suspensions are not effective until tomorrow. See you on Wednesday Ms Hamato. Ms Lopez see you a week tomorrow." Figgins said.

The girls stood up and they left the office to try and make an appearance to their first classes, which happened to be history and Spanish. Yoshi stood up and claimed that he had to get things sorted for his next class. Mrs and Mr Lopez said that they had to get back to work so they said thank you for informing them and left the office. Shocked that their daughter would do something like that. Principal Figgins now alone wondered if he had made the right decision before continuing to sign off papers that had to be filled out before a certain date.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT New Directions

a/n: Long while since updated, and yes I am finally doing so. Before now I just didn't have the inspiration, sad really. Moving on now. There are hints towards season 4 of TMNT but only because of the relationship between Raphael and Mona Lisa. Sorry if my spelling of Schuester is wrong, I swear I spell it differently every time. The word for this chapter is leader. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

It was time for the New Directions to rehearse again and as it was nearing Valentines day. "Does anyone have a song they would like to sing for someone they love?" Schewster asked the group. Surprisingly Raph stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Okay Raphael, I am surprised." Will said as Raph whispered into Brad's ear. Brad began to play.

Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mould that I am in

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

May not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning

Driving slow

Oh, yeah, yeah...

There is a flower in your hair.  
I'm a flower in your hair.

Oh, yeah, yeah, oh

Everyone was shocked by his song choice, they had no idea that he even felt that way about another person. "Why do you sound like Adam Levine?" Quinn asked curious.  
"Just lucky I guess." Raph answered.  
"Thank you Raphael, take a seat. Anyone else?" Will waited for a moment to see if anyone was going to answer. When nobody did he then decided to move on and give them their assignment. It was the week running up to Valentine's day and he was trying to make the kids think of songs that represent love. They all had to sing a song that would help them do that.

That night at dinner Leo decided to tell Splinter what had happened. "Raphael sang Sunday Morning in Glee and Sensei, you should have heard him. It was amazing."  
"Next time record him singing it so that I can." Yoshi answered  
"Please don't, Mr Scheu wouldn't like it." Raph answered trying to cover up why he had sang the song and who he had sang it for.  
"Did you hear Joe, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn singing stereo hearts earlier. Finn paid them to sing it for Rachel." Samie said, changing the subject.  
"Yes I hear Miss Berry thought the gesture was very romantic." Splinter said. The rest of dinner was uneventful, so they were glad to be excused so that Donatello could wash the dishes.

The next morning Donnie woke up and ran into the bathroom to avoid being the last in the line for the fourth morning in a row and it was only Tuesday. He looked in the mirror and almost screamed when he seen a familiar face. He was a turtle again. He ran into Leonardo's bedroom. "Leo wake up. Oh man this can't be happening." Don was near panic and by the time Leo had sat up.  
"Donnie what time is it?" Leo asked. He looked at Don and seen that he was a turtle. "You know that you are turtle again don't you?" Leo asked Don pointing his middle finger toward the younger brother. "Oh My Gawd, Donnie we're turtles again." Leo repeated when he seen his finger. He stood up.  
"What do we do now?" Don asked.  
"We make sure that everyone else knows and see where things take us from there." Leo answered.  
"Your making this up as you go along aren't you?" Don asked.  
"Yes I am, these are kind of unprecedented circumstances." Leo answered. There was a scream from the bathroom, and judging by the high pitch it was probably Michelangelo.

They both ran and met Samie in the hallway. "What is going on?"  
"We can explain." Don said as Raph and Yoshi walked out of their rooms as well as everyone else.  
"You better, why are we turtles again?" Sam said, she looked at Yoshi who still looked half asleep. "And why is dad still human?" She asked her eyes bulging out of her head.  
"First off you are still going to school." Yoshi told them. "There is no point in uprooting our lives again, we can see what will happen today and if it doesn't go well then we will leave again."  
"But we haven't done our English homework." Mikey said.  
"Michelangelo, why haven't you done your homework?" Yoshi asked the orange clad turtle who yelped and ran into his bedroom and pulled out his mask. "Sorry Sensei but I was just trying to get out of school. For now let's gear up and get to school."

They walked through the front doors. They could feel the stares as they walked past groups of teenagers socialising. "You guys know that feeling we used to get when we seen humans?" Leo asked. The others nodded. "Well those feelings had disappeared until right about now." He added.  
"At least we can say that we are being ourselves and not hiding half of who we are." Samie said. "There's Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel, I better go. We said we would talk before classes start. See you later."  
"Samie can I come with you?" Don asked shy all of a sudden. Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

"Hey guys, please don't scream or anything. It's just me and Donnie." Samie said.  
"Wow, you two look awesome. What's with the masks?" Mercedes asked. The twins looked at each other.  
"These aren't costumes or anything, we are actually mutants. Pretty cool right. This is who we are." Don said.  
"It's better than booyakasha." Samie added. Mikey walked passed them at that moment.  
"Don't steal my bit sis." He complained. Samie rolled her eyes as the others laughed.  
"This is way too much to process." Kurt said. "Make sure nothing ends up online about you."  
"I'm still pretty much in shock that we are still allowed to come to school. Our dad made sure we came today, I think it was character building." Donnie said.  
"I think that it takes a lot of courage to be yourself. And you have to be pretty confident to pull off being a giant talking turtle." Rachel said to them.  
"We don't really have a choice either way." Don said. The bell went above their heads. "We have to go Math class, can't be late."

Yoshi was called into Principal Figgins's office. When he arrived Sue was standing there waiting on him entering. "Your children are non-human monsters." Sue accused before he had a chance to ask what was happening.  
"You didn't think that when you let my daughter join your cheerios." Yoshi argued. "How would you feel if your child had to go through life hiding from the world because of what he or she looks like. You cannot assume that my kids are monsters just because they are talking turtles. It wasn't their fault that they were mutated." Yoshi said.  
"Yoshi, Sue here seems to think that your kids are going to start eating the other students." Figgins said.  
"No, in the months that they have been here have they shown any sign that they eat children or humans." Yoshi said as he got angry. "My children shouldn't be treated any differently than normal just because they look a little different than the other students. I believe that you treat Becky Jackson fairly, why should mine be different?"  
"You may have a point there accent, but your children don't belong in a school." Sue said.  
"Give me a reason why my children, who think and act like any other children in the school despite their looks shouldn't be allowed to attend." Yoshi challenged the other coach. Sue stood up and looked him right in the eyes.  
"This isn't over, and you will regret the day you crossed Sue Sylvester." She left the office leaving Yoshi in a state of anger as he looked over at Figgins who apologised for the inconvenience and let him leave the office without any further word about the turtles schooling at McKinley.

A week later the turtles were in Glee Club. "I thought Halloween wasn't until October. What's with the costumes?" Santana commented as she walked in the room.  
"It's not a costume Santana, haven't you already caused enough trouble for both of us?" Sam replied.  
"I think the bigger question is how hasn't she noticed five giant talking turtles running around the school." Raph interjected. Leo nodded in agreement and laughed a little.  
"We aren't exactly hard to miss." Leo commented with a smile. Will walked into the room.  
"Hey everyone I have a new assignment for you this week."  
"Is this going to be another 'be who you are week', becuase I would rather gauge out my eyes." Santana said loudly.  
"Yes it is Santana. I think that it is important to be who you are."  
"Are you kidding me. Fine what is the assignment." She commented.  
"I want each of you to spend the next week walking in someone else's shoes." Will said. "Now I don't mean literally, I mean figuratively, this week is about living someone else's life. For example Kurt if you and Leonardo were to switch places you would have to fill his place in his classes and life at McKinley, and Leonardo you would have to fill in Kurt's classes and life at McKinley understood." Will said. "And I want you to sing about what the experience means to you as well." Will handed out sheets of what he thought was a good way to switch the club about. Kurt lifted his hand.  
"Mr Shcewster, when you said that me and Leo were to switch places as an example I didn't think you had we actually had to switch places with him. What about our classes?"  
"I spoke to all of the other teachers and they think that this is a good way to get you all to appreciate what you have. And we have a helper this week too." Splinter walked in. "Coach Hamato."  
"Thank you for inviting me. All I hear is what you and my kids tell me. It is good to actually see what goes on in here." Yoshi said. He sat in on the lesson, which made the turtles feel out of sorts and it didn't help that they were trying to be other people. It was going to be an interesting week.

Sam had to switch places with Britney. "Have you ever done anything stupid?" Britney asked her as they walked to their lockers.  
"When I was eight, me and Donnie decided that it was a good idea to joust on our bicycles. It didn't end well." Sam showed her a scar on her upper arm that was about three inches long.  
"I don't think that you should do that again." Britney said.  
"Really, I think so too." Sam smiled at the older girl. "It is going to be interesting being you for a week. I am going to be the first freshman to be senior class president, even if it is for a week."  
"I always wondered what it would be like to be a turtle. Does it hurt your back to carry your shell around all the time."  
"I constantly have about 75lbs of weight strapped to my back." Sam snapped her fingers. "I have an idea." Britney followed her as she sped off down the hallway.

They found a spare backpack in Sam's locker and went to the staff room. "Coach Slyvester, could we speak to my father."  
"Susan it's fine. I can speak with them." Yoshi smiled. "Girls is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Hai Sensei, we were just wondering if we could borrow about 75lbs in weights for a week." Sam asked.  
"Why do you want to do this?" He asked looking his daughter over.  
"Well as you know our assignment is to live someone else's life for a week and Britney here wanted to know how it felt to have a shell, so I am going to give her a shell for a week." Sam explained. Yoshi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"This could be a very good teaching moment for you girls, follow me." Yoshi said and the girls followed him.

He gave them the weights and helped strap them securely to Britney's back. "It's kinda heavy." She commented.  
"You get used to it. The boys shells weigh about 100lbs, just be thankful that you didn't say the same thing to any of them or you would have an extra 25lbs on you." Sam said.  
"Okay, you know what its like being human and you are on the cheerios. I know you can be the host of this weeks episode of fondue for two." Britney said. "I think that Lord Tubbington would enjoy that." Britney said.  
"Okay I guess." Sam shrugged. She turned to her father. "Thanks for the help Master Splinter." She said and left the locker room with Britney.  
"Your welcome Hime." He said when they left.

Donnie had to change with Sam, Evans not his sister, and they were at Donnie's locker. "How many textbooks does a turtle need?" Sam asked as Don took another out of his locker.  
"I'm not looking for a textbook, although you might want to actually read one if you wanna be me." Don commented. "I am looking for this." He produced a bo staff.  
"Does your dad know that you have that here?" Sam asked him.  
"No he does not. And don't bother telling him." Donatello pulled out another staff. "I might be a genius with technology and science, but I doubt that we can turn you into a scientist in one week. So I am going to teach you martial arts instead. With a twist, come on." Don said and he sped away with Sam following behind.

They went into the locker room, passing Samie and Britney on the way, and found Yoshi there. "Sensei, could we borrow 100lbs in weight?" Don asked.  
"Let me guess you want Mr Evans here to really experience what it is like to be a turtle, am I correct Donatello?" Splinter said.  
"I take it that's why my sister was here with Britney?" Don asked. Yoshi nodded at his intelligent son before sighing and helping him with the weights. The boys went to the gym hall. "Thanks Sensei." Don called over his shoulder.  
"Why are you boys carrying Bo staffs?" Yoshi called. The boys sped up to avoid getting into trouble, even if Sam was weighed down by 100lbs at that moment in time, he still didn't want to go against the Master Ninja.

The boys spent time in the gym going over some basic katas that Don had gotten used to performing over the years. "Just make sure to keep your stance low as you move through this one." Don instructed as he helped Sam. Don realised that he was actually quite good at teaching martial arts, at least this time his student wasn't a dimwit like Pulveriser was. They worked through them and got through half the basics before the bell went for them to go to each others classes.

Leo had to switch with Puck. "Okay so what do you do that isn't the same as me?" Puck asked. "I have an idea, I could teach you to be badass." Puck suggested.  
"It isn't that hard to be badass, how about I teach you some compassion." Leo suggested. "Or how about I teach you a few meditation techniques. It can be a help to find inner peace sometimes."  
"Inner peace, I don't know." Puck said.  
"Come on, I'm not saying it will be a blast. I'm just saying that it might be relaxing." Leo coaxed. Puck sighed.  
"Fine, but it better not involve coach Hamato."  
"It's okay, Splinter's invested in this weeks lesson anyway. Maybe we should strap 100lbs in weight to your back so that you can see what it's like to have a shell."  
"Maybe I could strap a Mohawk to your head so that you know what it like to have hair." Puck said. Leo laughed and they walked off together.

Ten minutes later they were in the gym mediating to the yells of Don and Sam working basic katas at the other end of the hall. "You have to centre yourself. Find your inner calm and let it take over. Take all thoughts and let them leave your mind. Forget about what is going on in your life."  
"What just forget about all the dumb things that I have done in my life." Puck interrupted. Leo shook his head a little.  
"If you want to find your centre, then it is important to let go of your inhibitions even if for a short while." Leo explained. "When our father taught us to meditate. He taught us to clear our minds and that in doing so we learned to be open to new possibilities. As a kid and even now, mediation is a way of calming yourself to help find the answer to any problem." Leo told him. "Close your eyes, try again." Puck closed his eyes again, and rolled his head, he took a deep breath and let his mind empty. He felt calmer already.

Raph had to switch places with Kurt Hummel. "So I could teach you so much Raph. I could teach you about so many things." Kurt was obviously excited. "How about Broadway. I know the perfect song for you. It involves sai. The song I auditioned for West Side Story with." Kurt said. Raph knew that it was a bad idea, but he liked Kurt enough to actually go through with it. As long as his brothers didn't see him. It was bad enough that he had to sing in front of them once a week. He usually saved that for the shower.  
"I like the way you think Hummel. How about you teach me what you can and we perform it for the Glee Club." Raph suggested.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Kurt said with a smile. They walked off in the direction of the auditorium to rehearse.  
"Could we stop at my locker, I have sai in there that might come in handy." Kurt nodded in admiration for the younger male and they stopped off at Raph's locker to collect the weapons that he put in his belt out of habit. He was lucky that they got to the auditorium unnoticed, if someone had seen them on the way then they would have been in trouble for carrying weapons openly around the school. Raph seemed to forget that he was in a school half the time.

Mikey had to switch places with Rachel, it was going to be a challenge seeing as he was all over the place, and Rachel was focused and knew exactly where she was going in life. They left the room together. "So what's it like being an only child?" Mike asked as he dropped his skateboard on the floor and began to skate slowly beside her.  
"It gets a little lonely, but my dad's spoil me. What's it like having four siblings?"  
"I have five siblings, but our older sister Karai doesn't live with us. She did promise that she would visit whenever she can."  
"That's nice when was the last time you saw her?" Rachel asked.  
"Christmas." Mikey answered. "Hey how about I teach you a few moves on a skateboard. I got a spare one in my locker, and I have a helmet." Mikey assured her.  
"Okay, I guess that sounds like fun. Aren't you worried about getting into trouble for skateboarding in the halls?" Rachel commented.

They went to the parking lot outside. "Okay to get started it's all about balance." Mikey said. "You are a dancer, so I take it you know how to balance?" Mike said to her.  
"Yeah, so how do you keep your balance?" Rachel asked. Mikey showed her by making her stand on the skateboard and pushing her lightly to each side. "Michelangelo you're pushing me too hard." Rachel said and fell on her but.  
"And that is why we wear safety gear when boarding."  
"You aren't wearing any safety gear."  
"When you can do what I can on a skateboard, then it becomes less of a problem. Check out my skills girl." Mike said and circled around her to build up momentum. They were in the courtyard at the top of the stairs so he ground the handle bars until he reached the bottom where he done an ollie 180 fliptrick at the end before realising the he had to climb back up to complete the lesson.

The next day was when the true test began as when they all met up the next morning they had to attempt to go to the other persons classes instead of their own. For Samie it meant Spanish instead of Physics, for Donnie it meant the same thing, for Leo it was Spanish instead of Chemistry, for Raph it was French instead of Biology and for Mike it meant that he had to go to Rachel's PE class instead of going to the Biology class that he was beginning to enjoy, they were looking at DNA, Donnie had told him all about that before. In the last lesson they had been asked what it was and he had answered with 'Building blocks' which really just made the entire class laugh at him, until the teacher said that he was right and expanded on it. Instead he was stuck in what was sure to be a repeat of this mornings training session that had ended with him on his shell when fighting Donatello. And none of the others could speak either French or Spanish as they were enrolled in German, even though they were already fluent in two languages.

PE wasn't a challenge for Mikey the challenge was trying not to be noticed by his father, who insisted on making sure he was keeping to his assignment. "Michelangelo I am not going to tell you again, play the game by the rules or you are out." Yoshi yelled at his son.  
"Hai Sensei, I mean yeah sure thing coach." Mike stuttered.  
"Last chance." He blew the whistle. "That's travelling, free play black team." Yoshi called out. The red team passed the ball over to the black team and the game continued.

That lunch the turtles met up with the glee club members. Some of the football team walked past them and threw slushies at the twins before they could stop the dye and ice. "That's it, those losers are dead." Raph said. Leo jumped into action.  
"Raph don't you are supposed to be living like Kurt, who is the one of the most level-headed people I know." Leo said as he held back his younger brother.  
"Just let me throw one punch at him for hitting those two and we'll call it even." Raph said as Yoshi walked up behind them.  
"You two go and clean yourselves up." He said to Samie and Donnie. "Raphael, how many times do I have to tell you that anger is self-destructive and will only lead to more trouble if you go around picking fights with people out of anger."  
"Raph we're fine honestly. It's just ice and dye." Sam reassured him.  
"Yeah bro the jokes on them because we got a free slushie out of it." Donnie reassured him. Yoshi looked at him and the twins went off to clean themselves. Leaving the others to deal with an angry Raphael.

Later that night they were in Donnie's bedroom. "So I still haven't been able to figure out exactly why we turned back into turtles." He said as he mixed chemicals together. "It could just be that the exact chemicals that we were introduced to in the first place is no longer in our systems." He explained.  
"But then what do we do keep injecting ourselves with it?" Raph asked.  
"No that would be incredibly stupid, and everybody has already seen us." Sam told him. "Maybe we could recreate the accident that caused us to turn human in the first place."  
"Or how about we skip the physical violence and go straight to why father is still human." Leo interjected. Don scratched his chin and sat up straight.  
"Maybe it was only us that was introduced to the chemical." He said. "I think there was retro-mutagen on my desk that night, maybe what sensei stood in when he walked into the lab the night we changed."  
"What we really need to know here is if there anyway to change back." Mikey said.  
"Didn't we just say that there is no point in that?" Leo commented. Mikey shrugged.  
"I don't know, I kinda blanked out most of the conversation." He answered. Raph hit him on the head for that. "I was thinking about the assignment, by the end of the week Rachel Berry will be a champion boarder."  
"Yeah right, and Brittany will be a straight A student with a Grade Point Average the same as those two." Raph joked as he began laughing as though he was hilarious.  
"Why can't she be?" Leo asked. "Even Noah Puckerman has began mediating because of this assignment, don't be so quick to judge." Leo told him, he wasn't sure the message had sunk in.

As the week progressed living life as their friends from Glee was proving difficult. During classes it was hard because everyone in they were switched were seniors and they weren't used to having such pressure put on them to pass exams as they hadn't reached that stage. Luckily there wasn't any exams that week, as Will had checked before giving the assignment in the first place.

Sue was speaking with Becky in her office. "Becky I have five turtle sized problems. It has been over a week and I haven't found probable cause to have them expelled from William McKinley." She told her right hand Cheerio.  
"Samantha is still in Cheerios, don't you like her Coach?" Becky asked. Sue looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"I like her athleticism and I can't think of a good reason to kick her but ugly face off of my squad, she's too good and enthusiastic." Sue answered. "There has to be something I can do that will make them squirm and leave town." She clutched her stomach as her baby kicked her. "Becky, they are generally good kids, and I secretly want to make them harness the competitiveness and willingness to get what they want." Sue admitted. "Was Yoshi right in saying that they deserve to have an education?" She asked.

At lunch time Yoshi was eating lunch with Will, Emma and Coach Beast when Sue walked over to them. "You were right. Your kids have as much right to an education as any other. I apologise deeply for my actions."  
"Thank you Susan. I take it you also apologise for repeatedly calling them monsters as well?" Yoshi said to her.  
"Yes." Sue said as she sat down.  
"It isn't me you need to apologise to. It is those kids." He told her. Sue stood up.  
"I will come into your glee session this afternoon and say it." She said and left the table.  
"What was all that about?" Will asked.  
"It's nothing William, we had a meeting with Figgins last week and she was trying to get the turtles expelled." Yoshi explained to their small group.  
"I doubt that your twins or Michelangelo would have been too happy to hear that." Will said. "It isn't going to happen, their great kids, you have raised them fantastically." Will reassured him.  
"You know at our last match out on the field Leonardo took a fall and hurt his shoulder during the game and Raphael never left his side until he got the okay. It shows that those kids always have each other's back." Beast said.  
"Last week they were in the courtyard eating lunch and despite the fact that they were getting stared at by every kid in the school they still sat and ate their lunch and eventually everyone stopped staring at them, they are so strong." Emma told him. "I could only wish that my kids, if we ever decide to have any, will be that strong." Yoshi smiled at that knowing his friends were right.  
"Thank you. I am so grateful to have friends like the three of you."  
"Us coaches got to stick together Yoshi." Beast said. "Now would someone tell me what got into old Sue over there?" She asked with an insincere smile that made it clear that she was making a bad joke.

It was Friday and everybody was in Glee Club it was time for everybody to say what they felt it was like living the life of another person. "Brittany, Samantha do you want to go first?" Will said to them. The girls stood in front of the room.  
"This week I have learned that being Samie is about more than being smart and nice, its about family."  
"I learned that there is more to being Brittany than meets the eye. She's smarter than people think she is and her teachers don't see that, but I do which is why we are going to sing Christina Aguilera's Beautiful."

The music started.

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful in every single way.  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,  
So consumed in all your doom.  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.  
is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down...oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(the sun will always, always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today

The room clapped them and the girls smiled at them in return. "Girls that was amazing, well done. I feel as though you both really understand each other now, would I be right in saying that?" Will said to them.  
"Absolutely." They said together before sitting down. Duo by duo the club was slowly able to reveal that everyone managed to get into the other persons' head and managed to pass the assignment.  
"Before we leave can I just say that this assignment has managed to open my mind to new experiences and I am going to continue meditating with Leonardo to help keep my mind open." Puck said surprising everybody.  
"Hey guys, we get to be us again." Mikey said as a bell sounded above their heads and everybody left the campus to go home.

Later that night the door went and Leo answered. He seen Sue standing there. "Coach come on in. Sensei is just mediatating, I could get him for you."  
"No it's you turtles I want to speak to." Sue said as she came in. Leo shut the door and led her to the living room.  
"Guys Coach wants to speak with us." Leo said. The others lifted their heads up and looked over. Mikey who was currently lying upside down on the sofa tumbled off and landed upright.  
"I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you."  
"You haven't done anything." Raph commented. "Unless you have and Splinter didn't tell us." Sue looked guilty all of a sudden but she still had her confident demeanour.  
"I tried to get you all expelled from school." Sue admitted to them. "And I came here to apologise for doing so. There was no excuses for it. Especially since none of you have done nothing wrong as of yet."  
"Why did you try to get us expelled in the first place?" Donnie asked as he held a broken radio in his hands. He had been trying to fix it when Sue had came in.  
"I didn't think that mutants had any right to an education."  
"What? Is this meant to be an apology?" Raph asked, louder than he had intended to.  
"Yes, what I'm saying is that now I realise that there is no reason why you kids shouldn't be entitled to an education. I'm sorry." Sue said sounding sincere. Donnie, Samie, Raph and Mikey all looked over at Leo.  
"Apology accepted. Just don't get us all expelled please." Leo answered, sure of what he was saying and held his hand out to the coach.

Yoshi entered the room. "Susan, what brings you here?" He asked. He looked around the room. "Why is this room in such a mess?"  
"We were having a sleepover in the living room tonight." Mikey answered. "So we brought our sleeping bags down." Yoshi nodded and looked back at Sue.  
"I came over to apologise seeing as I forgot to go to Glee Club earlier and do so in front of everyone." She answered. Samie noticed that she put a hand over her stomach.  
"Coach are you alright, do you want to sit down?" She asked. Sue sat down and asked for a glass of water which Yoshi went and got for her.

After Sue left the turtles just continued with their night. They ordered a pizza and ate junk food and watched movies all night.

a/n: There you have it Chapter 4. This story is starting to go along really slowly. I have an idea for the next couple of chapters though. Doesn't include the nationals competition in Chicago at any point. :)


End file.
